<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taming of the Shrew (but Every Line Comes From a Disney Song) by NorInEnglish (oracledivin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416307">The Taming of the Shrew (but Every Line Comes From a Disney Song)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracledivin/pseuds/NorInEnglish'>NorInEnglish (oracledivin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney References, F/M, Rewrite, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracledivin/pseuds/NorInEnglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Shakespear be rolling in his grave if he saw this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca/Lucentio (Taming of the Shrew), Katherine/Petruchio (Taming of the Shrew)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically I had to do a rewrite of the play for English class and I did this. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LUCENTIO </b>
  <em>
    <span>to TRANIO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have often dreamed of a far off place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll be there someday, I can go the distance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I will find my way if I can be strong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know every mile would be worth my while</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter BIANCA, HORTENSIO &amp; KATE </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so I'll read a book</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe two or three</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll play guitar and knit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And cook and basically</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just wonder when will my life begin?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then I'll brush and brush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And brush and brush my hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck in the same place I've always been</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And wanderin' and wonderin'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When will my life begin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LUCENTIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this is love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TRANIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this is what makes life divine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm all aglow,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now I know…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE THREE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The key to all heaven is mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TRANIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart has wings,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I can fly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll touch every star in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LUCENTIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this is love…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>KATE</b> <em><span>laughing</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet caress of twilight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's magic everywhere</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with all this romantic atmosphere</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disaster's in the air</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LUCENTIO, TRANIO &amp; HORTENSIO leave</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BAPTISTA enters</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BAPTISTA</b> <em><span>to BIANCA</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Look at you, as fragile as a flower</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still a little sapling, just a sprout</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know why we stay up in this tower</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know but</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAPTISTA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess I always knew this day was coming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, but not yet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BAPTISTA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shh, trust me, pet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father knows best</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father's right here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father will protect you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darling, here's what I suggest</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>to KATE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father knows best</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take it from your Daddy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On your own, you won't survive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sloppy, under-dressed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immature, clumsy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, they'll eat you up alive</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father understands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father's here to help you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I have is one request</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't forget it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You'll regret it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Father knows best</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ALL leave</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HORTENSIO, LUCENTIO &amp; TRANIO enter</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she doesn't scare you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No evil thing will</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To see her is to take a sudden chill</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LUCENTIO </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cruella, Cruella De Vil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curl of her lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ice in her stare</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All innocent children had better beware</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's like a spider waiting for the kill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look out for Cruella De Vil...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first you think</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cruella is the devil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TRANIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This vampire bat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This inhuman beast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ought to be locked up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And never released</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was such</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a happy place until</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cruella, Cruella De Vil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter PETRUCHIO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheherezade had a thousand tales</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, masters, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got a brand of magic never fails</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C'mon whisper what it is you want</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm in the mood to help you though</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's like a spider waiting for the kill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look out for Cruella De Vil…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have dreams like you, no really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just much less touchy-feely</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On an island that I own</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tan and rested and alone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by enormous piles of money</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>BIANCA &amp; KATE enter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would love this world without you in it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I didn't have you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If you didn't have me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If I didn't have you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Or how about if I didn't have you, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOTH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh what I could be if there was only me,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh what I'd do if i didn't have you !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be so lucky!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If i didn't have you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wait, you'd be dead!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now listen here sis, I didn't come here to be insulted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh? where do you usually go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm so tired of you nagging</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm so tired of your bragging</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOTH</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If I didn't have you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh what i'd do if I didn't have you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KATE slaps BIANCA, they leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter PETRUCHIO &amp; BAPTISTA</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm making plans to woo and marry Kate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAPTISTA</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cruella De Vil...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curl of her lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice in her stare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All innocent children had better beware</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Just watch, I'm going to make Kate my wife!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAPTISTA</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If she doesn't scare you, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No evil thing will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BAPTISTA leaves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KATE enters</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You're jokin', you're jokin'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't believe my eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're jokin' me, you gotta be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This can't be the right guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's ancient, he's ugly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know which is worse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I might just split a seam now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I don't die laughing first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You're jokin', you're jokin'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't believe my ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would someone shut this fella</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm drownin' in my tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's funny, I'm laughing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really are too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, with your permission</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm going to do my stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you going to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm gonna do the best I can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the sound of rollin' dice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To me is music in the air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although I don't play fair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Release me fast or you will have to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answer for this heinous act</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, brother, you're something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You put me in a spin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You aren't comprehending</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position that you're in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hopeless, you're finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You haven't got a prayer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you ain't going nowhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma’am, I’ll make a woman out of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PETRUCHIO leaves</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enters BAPTISTA</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, sir! Not me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guarantee it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want much more than this provincial life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want adventure in the great wide somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want it more than I can tell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once it might be grand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have someone understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want so much more than they've got planned...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BAPTISTA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl can bring her family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great honor in one way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By striking a good match</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this could be the day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please bring honor to us all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KATE leaves, BAPTISTA follows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter BIANCA, HORTENSIO &amp; LUCENTIO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LUCENTIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can show you the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shining, shimmering splendid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me, princess, now when did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You last let your heart decide?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do mi do mi do sol mi do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every truly cultured music student knows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must learn your scales and your arpeggios</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LUCENTIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can open your eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Take you wonder by wonder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over sideways and under</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a magic carpet ride</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole new world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new fantastic point of view</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one to tell us no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or where to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or say we're only dreaming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole new world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dazzling place I never knew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when I'm way up here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's crystal clear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That now I'm in a whole new world with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bring the music ringing from your chest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not your nose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you sing your scales and your arpeggios</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole new world </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With new horizons to pursue </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll chase them anywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's time to spare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me share this whole new world with you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>HORTENSIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If your faithful to your daily practicing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You will find you progress is encouraging</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do mi sol mi do me so mi fa la so it goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you do your scales and your arpeggios</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do mi sol do…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LUCENTIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I say something crazy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you marry me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BIANCA</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I say something even crazier? Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ALL leave</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act III/Act IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter PETRUCHIO &amp; KATE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust in me, just in me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut your eyes and trust in me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can sleep safe and sound</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing I am around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slip into silent slumber</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailing on a silver mist</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and surely your senses</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will cease to resist</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trust in me, just in me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut your eyes and trust in me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I who look upon you without fear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How can I protect you, girl, unless you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always stay in here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Away in here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are ugly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am ugly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do not comprehend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are my one defender</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stay in here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be faithful to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm faithful</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grateful to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm grateful</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do as I say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They leave</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>LUCENTIO, BIANCA, BAPTISTA, PETRUCHIO &amp; KATE enter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>All those days watching from the windows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those years outside looking in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that time never even knowing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just how blind I've been</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I'm here suddenly I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing here it's all so clear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm where I'm meant to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at last I see the light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's like the fog has lifted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at last I see the light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's like the sky is new</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's warm and real and bright</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the world has somehow shifted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once everything looks different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that I see you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PETRUCHIO</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So what can I say except ‘you're welcome’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no need to pray, it's okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're welcome!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KATE </b>
  <em>
    <span>to PETRUCHIO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Trust in me, just in me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut your eyes and trust in me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and surely your senses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will cease to resist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust in me, just in me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut your eyes and trust in me</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you catch all the references? ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>